Kaa
Kaa is a villain snake from The Jungle Book. In the 1967 film, he was voiced by Sterling Holloway. In the 2016 film as a female version, she was voiced by Scarlett Johansson. Kaa played Mr. Smee in Eric Pan and Leap Pan He is a idiot pirate Kaa played Morley in Animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars He is a snake-like alien Kaa played Undead Toy Duck in Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas He is a vampire duck Kaa played Flotsam in The Little Arabian Princess He is an eel Kaa played Cloak in The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea He is a manta ray Kaa played Mr. Smee in Eric Pan, Eric Pan 2: Return to Neverland, Guido Pan, and Guido Pan in Return to Neverland He is an idiot pirate Kaa played Fidget in The Great Wolf Dog Detective He is a Bat Kaa played The Peddler in Simbaladdin Kaa played Patty O'Brien in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery Kaa played Ed in The Cat King He is a laughing hyena Kaa played Magic Mirror in Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends He is a mirror Kaa played Toby in Danny and Bagheera He is Chadwick's henchman Kaa played Joanna in The Rescuers Down Under (LionKingFilms Style) He is a Lizard Kaa played Grumpy in Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles He is a dwarf Kaa played Sir Hiss in Robin Hood (Animated Style) and Mushu Hood He is a green snake Kaa played the Skull in The Last Unicorn (Nuclearzeon Style) Kaa played Grimsby in Simba Claus is Coming to Town Kaa played Tweedledee in Destiny in Wonderland Kaa played Bruno in Lilyrella He is a dog Kaa played Jerry Mouse in Arthur and Kaa: The Movie He is a mouse Kaa played Sheldon J. Plankton in The RobinBob HoodPants Movie He is a plankton Kaa played Snake in The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) He is a member of the Gangreen Gang Kaa played Zombi in Wreck-It Alex Kaa played Komodo Joe in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a komodo dragon Kaa played Alex The Lion in the Pacific Ocean Series He is a Lion Kaa played Sebastian in The Little Child He is a crab Kaa played Iago in Phineasladdin and Lawrenceladdin He is a parrot Kaa played Bartok in Vanessastasia and Kaa the Magnificent He is a white bat Kaa played Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Tony the Tiger He is a rabbit Kaa played Dumbo in Kaa (Dumbo) He is a circus elephant Kaa played Ferdinand in Sid and Flap: The Movie He is a dog Kaa played Aladdin in Kaaladdin He is a street rat Kaa played SpongeBob SquarePants in The KaaBob SnakePants Movie He is a sponge Kaa played the White Rabbit in Gwen in Wonderland (1951) He is a rabbit Kaa Played Dr. Cockroach PHD in Mermaids vs. Villains He is a cockroach Kaa Played Squint in Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Crazy Rabbit Kaa played Tick-Tock Crocodile in Huckleberry Pan and Ajar Pan, Phineas Pan, and Bailey Pan He is a ticking crocodile Portrayals: *In The Mammal Book Played by Sir Hiss *In The Ohana Book Played by Jafar *In The Cartoon Book Played by Banzai *In The Wildlife Book 1 and 2 Played by Weasel McGreed *In The Mammal Book 1 and 2 Played by Savio *In The Cartoon Book 1 and 2 Played by Banzai *In The Golden Age Book, portrayed by Kron *In The Wizard Book, played by Nagini *In The Clan Book Played by Ken *In The Jungle Book (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) Played By Nigel *In The Jungle Book (Fiver&Heather's Channel) portrayed by Aardvark *In The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (Disney and Sega Human Style) Played by Ernie Sayle *In The Children Book and The Children Book 2 Played by Stiletto *In The Mobius 1 and 2 Played by Klump *In The Birthday Book 1 and 2 Played by Coconuts *In The Celebrate Book 1 and 2 Played by Meowth *In The Galaxtic Guardian Book Played by Berkeley Beetle *In The Rodent Book Played by Minimus P.U. *In The Forest Book Played by Vlad Vladikoff *In The Invertebrate Book Played by Sheldon J. Plankton *In The Reptile Book Played by Savio *In The Ocean Book Played by Bruce the Shark *In The Person Book Played by Rasputin *In The Insect Book Played by Berkeley Beetle *In The Humanoid Book Played by the Magic Mirror *In The Bird Book Played by Vlad Vladikoff *In The Human Book Played by Willie the Giant *In The Circus Book Played by Lucifer *In The Power Book Played by Quan Chi *In The Power Girl Book Played by Princess Morbucks *In The Jungle Book (4000Movies Style) he is Played by Percy. Gallery: Kaa in The Jungle Book.jpg|Kaa in The Jungle Book Kaa in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Kaa in The Jungle Book 2 Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg Kaa the Snake (The Jungle Book).jpg 445407-the-jungle-book-kaa.jpg|Kaa as a female version KaaJungleBook2016.jpg Oliver and fievel rescue rangers villians 1.png Kaa hypnotizing shanti .jpeg Exxxxcussse me, might I be...of ssssome...asssssisssssstancccce, hmmm?.jpeg Are you lossst, little one?.png Sssleep little man cub, ressst in peaccce....jpeg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6045.jpg Ssshut your eyesss and trussst and me.jpeg Kaa: yes, mancub...please, go to sleep...please go to sleep....jpeg Kaa: sleep...please go to sleep...sleep little man-cub...rest in peace....jpeg Guess who Kaa snags in his coils?.jpeg Kaa: Shut your eyes...and trust and meeee....jpeg Kaa: do my snake eyes deceive me? Why it's that succulent man-cub....jpeg Kaa: say now, what do we have here?.jpeg Kaa: you can sleep...safe and sound...knowing I...am around....jpeg Sneaky sly serpent.jpeg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2911.jpg Kaa the Python.jpg Profile - Kaa.jpg Kaa_-_Trust_in_Me.jpg|Trust In Me Kaa_and_Mimi_Comic_REMASTERED_by_LadiesandGentleman.jpg|Kaa Wraps Mimi (Remastered) kaa_meets_cream_sketch_by_lol20-d7j8zjb.jpg|Cream Is All Wrapped Up and Falls Asleep In Kaa's Coils kaa_and_faline_sketch_by_lol20.jpg|Faline Sleeps In Kaa's Coils Kaa the Indian Python.png jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-mowgli03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-baloo01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-mowgli04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa05.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-baloo02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-kaa-and-kinglouie01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-kaa-and-kinglouie02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-kaa-and-kinglouie03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-kaa-and-kinglouie04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-kaa-and-kinglouie05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-kaa01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-kaa02.jpg A151BA3A-FAF1-43B5-B773-0809892D4A95.jpeg|Happy tree friends Kaa in The Jungle Book (1967).jpeg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Snakes Category:Sidekicks Category:Animal Villains Category:Pythons Category:Reptiles Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Predators Category:Idiots Category:Manly Villains Category:Liars Category:Singing characters Category:Fathers Category:Animal Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Memes Category:Funny villains Category:Funny Villains Category:Baloo's Enemy Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Villians Category:Cowards Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Hungry Characters Category:Sly Characters Category:Sneaky Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Hypnotic Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Indian Pythons Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters voiced by Sterling Holloway Category:Characters voiced by Scarlett Johansson Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:1967 Introductions